The Lost and Undying love
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: Sasuke comes back for someone only to receive devastation. SasuNaru. Character Death.


**A/N: Another one-shot fic saying hi again! You're probably thinking if I'm obsessed with angst fics...well not really...so yeah...just read!**

* * *

**The Lost and Undying Love**

* * *

Sasuke eyed Tsunade suspiciously as he ended his tale of saying that he has already destroyed Orochimaru who planned an attack on Konoha. He saw that Tsunade was relieved to hear the news but her eyes carried sadness and anger as well. _Why?_

"Tsunade-sama, how is Naruto?", Sasuke asked, only to receive a flare that somehow looked weak from sadness.

"That gaki is...", Tsunade started in a shaking voice when a voice suddenly interrupted.

"It's okay, Tsunade-sama. I'll explain to him". Sasuke turned and saw pink, red and black. It was his former teammate, Haruno Sakura.

Tsunade nodded. "Okay. You're dismissed, Sasuke".

Sakura left off first as Sasuke followed, making him shut the door. But before he was able to close it, he swore he saw a lone tear drop on the Hokage's face.

* * *

"Sakura, what's going on? Is this about Naruto? Did something happen to him?", Sasuke asked, demanding answers.

Sakura just kept on walking to somewhere Sasuke didn't know about. He was anxious about Sakura's actions. She wasn't ever the quiet type.

"Sasuke? Who is Naruto to you?", Sakura suddenly said in a low voice.

Sasuke was taken aback to the question. Should he answer honestly? No maybe later. "He's my team mate. A childhood rival...".

"Really?".

Sasuke sighed. "He's my bestfriend".

Sakura eyed the Uchiha, giving him an analyzing look, as if she was piercing into his soul. "I can tell that you're not telling the truth".

_Wha? How did she-?_ _Was she this unoblivious? What was going on with her? _Sasuke sighed and began pouring out his feelings. "I love him...he's an important person to me. I actually chose to come back because of him. I just...really...you know...love him". Sasuke ended with a gentle smirk.

Sakura in turn gave her a sad smile. "He would have loved to hear that".

Sasuke felt scared. _What's with the past tense?_ "Sakura-".

Sakura ignored him as they walked on and soon a hill came into view. Sasuke still didn't seem to know where they were but this place felt so peaceful and serene.

"Naruto joined the Anbu when he was already given a chance", Sakura said quietly, "as an Anbu, you're suppose to receive lots of missions, but he refused this and only demanded from Tsunade-sama the mission to find you for the rest of the time you still weren't able to be found". She paused as a trickle of tear fell below her eye, making Sasuke shocked with it and the information as well. "At first, Tsunade-sama said that it was up to the others to do that", Sakura continued with a weak chuckle, "he was stubborn. You could hear the shouts they countered at each other. But in the end, Naruto won. The mission was given to him and only him".

Sasuke gave a chuckle. "Stubborn dobe...".

The kunoichi just nodded with still the same sad smile and went on. "He'd usually come back when he was already badly bruised. People from other countries were against him, wanting to kill you themselves. Naruto would stand up to them and they came to hurt him more", Sasuke felt a pang in his heart as Sakura continued,"they'd find openings usually when he's asleep. A t first, he never got sleep because of that but soon he became excellent with his skills and he had perfect senses to know when danger was lurking. We did our best to tell him that he could stop with the worsening of injuries he got. But he just refused, even when he almost lost an arm. No!", Sakura hurriedly remove Sasuke from his shock, "he didn't lose it. Thankfully, he and Kyuubi were on good terms. Kyuubi was his personal nurse so we didn't know that he could be receiving much worse when we're not around".

Sakura suddenly turned away to hide something but with the sniffs he could hear, Sasuke knew that the bubblegum haired girl was crying. "Sakura...I don't know why you're telling me all this but if it hurts you-". He was stopped with a shake of a head. "As much as it does, Sasuke, I have to...".

Sasuke gave in but still felt concerned for the girl. _What was the point of all this?_ He then nodded at her to acknowledge the continuation.

"One day, he didn't show up to begin his search. We were worried about him since he was nowhere to be found. We used Akamaru to search for his scent and soon we found him here. He looked both at peace and worried. At first we didn't want to disturb him but he already sensed us. He told us to stay as he continued talking about this place being his most favorite one. Then, after some time, he left". Sakura's shaking began to worsen as Sasuke's concern grew as well. "He came back after 2 months with 3 Jounins...," Sakura's knees already gave up and dropped, "they said they found him in the woods waiting for d-death. H-he was a-all c-covered with b-blood, c-coming from v-vital points. What's worse is...one came from K-Kyuubi's seal".

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Then that could mean...__NO! It can't be...!_

_"_Y-you're smart, right, Sasuke?". She got up to the hill and Sasuke's fears were realized. There across a tree was a stone, engraved..._NO! _Though an Uchiha, tears filled with emotion already fell from Sasuke's eyes as his knees gave in as well.

"N-nobody blames you Sasuke. Though, everyone knows that Naruto...d-died searching for you...h-his l-last w-words said that he ch-chose that path. H-he wished for us not to t-treat you badly or", Sakura chuckled very weakly,"he'll haunt us when he's gone".

Sasuke, for a very little nanosecond found the humor in those words but got on to what Sakura had just said. "Last words?".

Sakura did her best to continue in a still shaky voice. "H-he already told us that the Kyuubi himself was w-weak so he knew about his soon demise. He didn't t-tell us what has caused him his injuries, though. H-he kept saying about th-the little...time he had. So h-he made us p-promise that thing a-about you and began wh-why he kept visiting th-this place. H-he contemplated here and came out with a-a conclusion. He said, **(**_**mini-flashback...just imagine Naruto saying this)**_ _"I've always thought I wanted to search for Sasuke because he was important to me and of course it was true. But he was important to me...because...I love him. Please, Sakura, make everyone promise not to hate Sasuke. I know how it feels to be hated so let them know that I did this out of...love". _Then just like that, he left us". Sakura ended everything with more continuous sobs.

Sasuke's heart twisted in agony at the last words that were suppose to benefit him. The tears kept on falling from his dull eyes. He just knew that his love was gone. His gaze seemed to forever gaze at the engraved words of Naruto's tombstone.

_"Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi who never gave up on acknowledgement from anyone and never gave up to search for his undying devotion of love"_

* * *

**_3 years later..._**

Everyone gathered up the hill to commemorate a death. A certain raven-hair was not with them at that time since...it was _his_ death as well.

The day that Sakura told him the news, Sasuke chose to stay with Naruto's buried body as he just leaned against a tree, eyes dull and emotionless. When someone would visit Naruto, they would see the Uchiha reaching towards someone unseen as tears began to fall. They tried taking him away but it was useless. Eyes still filled with nothing, Sasuke would attack. The last one to see him was Neji. He was just lying across the grass, threatening to lose unconsciousness as he murmured, _"I saw him. Now, we'll be reunited...". _And soon, his heart stopped beating.

The two tombstones stood side by side on top of the hill. But one certain tombstone, about 15 inches higher, stood in the middle back of the two others, written,

_"Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha. Two different worlds, one heart. Lovers 'til death"_

* * *

**_-Owari-_**

**A/N: Please Review! **


End file.
